When Fate Intervenes
by iloveromance
Summary: A tearful Daphne confides in Frasier about her feelings for Niles mere days before her wedding to Donny... unaware that someone else is listening. An AU version of a scene from "Something Borrowed Someone Blue"
1. Chapter 1

Still contemplating his brother's advice, Niles walked out of the Elliot Bay Towers. For the first time in his life he was optimistic about his new found relationship with Mel.

Dare he hope that she would turn out to be the one?

He could hardly wait to tell her the good news...That he planned to whisk her away for a weekend that she'd never forget. The mere thought made his heart sing and he was almost to his car when he realized that he'd forgotten his car keys.

Dear God, in his haste to be with the woman he was so very fond of, he'd become quite absent-minded!

Quickly he hurried into the elevator, anxious to retrieve his keys from Frasier's apartment. No doubt his brother would meet him at the door with what was sure to be an analysis of his sudden forgetfulness.

Well he'd just take care of that situation right now. He'd start out by joking about it in the hope that Frasier would go along with his attempt at humor.

Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door and prepared to rush inside. But what he found made his breath catch in his throat and he could only stare in disbelief.

For standing in the middle of the living room, sobbing in Frasier's arms was his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted so much to go to her, to take her in his arms and kiss all of her pain away. This had to be a trying day for her, attending the memorial service of their beloved doorman Morrie, just days before her wedding.

He had to admit that when he heard about Morrie's passing, the news had shaken him as well. Morrie wasn't just a doorman but a friend and confidante, even though Niles only really saw him in brief intervals.

Now he stood and stared, mesmerized by how beautiful Daphne looked in her black dress, but it was her tears that broke his heart.

Seconds later, the remnants of her conversation with Frasier floated in his direction. He knew it was wrong, listening like this, but he had to know why his angel was hurting.

Frasier's hand was on her forearm. "Daphne, are you saying that you have feelings for Niles?"

"I think I do. I find myself thinking about him all the time!"

For a moment, Niles could hardly breathe, unable to fathom what he was hearing. The woman he'd been in love with for so long had been thinking about him? At that moment, he felt more love for her than he thought possible.

And in the next moment, he feared he might cry.

"Daphne, I think you should talk to Niles. Tell him how you feel."

"That's not an easy conversation to have."

"It'll be easier now than after you're married." Frasier replied in the soothing voice that had made him so popular on the Seattle airwaves.

Daphne sighed in response. Oh, it doesn't matter, anyway because he's with Mel now! He probably doesn't feel that way about me anymore!"

Her words touched him deeply and he could no longer hold his feelings inside. He opened his mouth and said the words that he'd been wanting to say for so long.

"Actually Daphne, nothing could be further from the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

At once, Daphne and Niles turned around, staring at him in disbelief.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Niles! How long have you been standing there?"

But Niles could only stare at Daphne's beautiful eyes.

"I-I..."

"Dr Crane, what are you saying?"

He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and walked into the living room, taking her hand. "I'm saying that I love you. I'm... In love with you."

"But what about Mel?"

"Yes, Niles. What about Mel? I thought you were headed to pick her up for your anniversary celebration."

Niles swallowed hard, amazed at how quickly priorities could change. "I was, but I-."

His eyes met Frasier's hoping for a sign that he was doing the right thing.

"Daphne, I-."

"I think you two have a lot to talk about so I'll just... Go and make sure that Simon hasn't destroyed Dad's Winnebago."

Niles chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder. "Thanks, Frasier."

As Frasier reached the door, Niles saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Just... speak from the heart." Frasier said quietly as he walked out of the condo, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone at last, every word that Niles had rehearsed hundreds of times over seemed to have disappeared and suddenly he had no idea what to say.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

He turned to Daphne in disbelief and sat down beside her on the sofa. "What could you possibly be sorry for? Do you have any idea how deliriously happy you've made me?"

"Y-You are?"

Niles took her hand and kissed it. "I'm far beyond the realms of euphoria."

"But what about Mel? I mean, you looked so happy and-."

"Mel's not important right now. All I care about is you."

She gasped and her voice quivered when she tried to speak.

"Oh Niles..."

His hand trembled as he reached out and caressed her cheek, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"I've been dreaming about this moment for so long, Daphne."

She moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly. The touch of her lips on his was a feeling unlike anything he'd ever known before. If this was heaven, he surely didn't want to leave it.

Finally he swallowed hard, afraid to ask the question that he'd wanted to ask since that fateful moment.

"D-Daphne did you mean what you said to Frasier? Do you really have feelings for me? And think about me all the time?"

She nodded tearfully, smiling when he reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

"I do... I can't seem to stop."

He couldn't resist brushing a lock of hair from her forehead and placing a kiss there. And then, overcome with love, he hugged her fiercely.

"You do? Oh Daphne!"

"I just wish I had realized it before Donny-."  
Her voice trailed away and she suddenly seemed unable to meet his gaze.

"Oh God... Donny..."

"Daphne..."

She turned to him and her worried expression made his heart ache.

"I suppose I should break the news to Donny. Oh God, this is going to be so hard! What kind of horrible person falls in love with someone else just days before their wedding?"

When she began to sob, Niles drew her close, hating to see her hurting so badly.

"Daphne, you're not horrible. You're beautiful, kind and the most compassionate person I know."

"But I don't know how I'm going to tell Donny." She said against his chest. "And Mel-."

He kissed her again and drew her even closer.

"We'll get through this together. But let's not worry about that right now."

When she snuggled into his chest he allowed himself to relax and gathered her into his arms. As she rested her head on his shoulder, the scent of her shampoo and perfume wafted under his nose. It was pure heaven, holding her like this and he never wanted the feeling to end.

"I love you, Dr. Crane." She said dreamily.

Hearing those words made Niles want to fly and he could hardly contain his excitement. Instead he kissed her again. "I love you too, Daphne. But would you do me the honor of calling me _Niles_?"

His comment was met with silence and for a moment he feared that he'd gone too far. After all, mere moments had passed since he'd shared his feelings. It would take some time for them to sink in. But it didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was this blissful moment when fate had intervened.

"Daphne?"

When he glanced at her he smiled. For his angel had fallen asleep in his arms. No wonder she was tired. She'd been through a lot for one day. And he feared that their lives were about to become more stressful.

And once more he told himself it didn't matter. He was happier than he'd ever dreamed.

"I love you, Daphne." He whispered into her hair.

Slowly his eyelids grew heavy and he began to drift off into slumber. Seconds later he could have sworn he heard his angel sigh against his chest.

And then the faint sound of her voice.

"I love you too... Niles."

**THE END**


End file.
